


Hiding in the Rose Bushes

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Rin, who has lived his entire life running from the vampires has had enough and finally faces one particular vampire he had first spotted in the rose bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in the Rose Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my RinHaru Oneshot in which Haru is a vampire and Rin comes from a rich family. I got inspired to write this in school today so there might be some mistakes here and there. Still, I hope you'll enjoy my work ^^

The first time I met him the air was calm and there was no wind. Evenings like these have always been my favourites.  
So I was sitting on a bench in our garden. It was spring, the flowers were blooming and their scent lifted my mood.  
My mind wandered to different places,yet I wasn't able to relax. There was something special about this night, I could feel it in every fibre of my being.  
I usually didn't read in my free time, but on this day, without any particular reason, I felt like it.  
After a while I put down the book just to realize that it was already dark outside.  
As I was making my way back to our mansion I caught a glance of something standing behind our rose bushes. I knew going back and looking after the source of the movement was a bad idea, my parents wouldn't approve of me doing so. It might have been a thief or a kidnapper after all,but my curiosity took the best of me.  
Slowly moving closer, I was filled with determination. I really wanted to see what was going on over there.  
There wasn't much fun in my life, so I needed to have some freedom.  
As I arrived in front of the bushes there was nothing to be seen. Everything was as boring and normal as always.  
It's safe to say that I was highly disappointed. I turned around and went back to the mansion.  
I checked the bushes again before going in and this time, I saw another silhouette.  
I ran back just to see a bat descend into the skies.  
Bats were common over here so I shrugged my shoulders,went back inside and had dinner.  
After that I went into my room to prepare for bed.  
I sat down onto the stool next to my commode and started brushing my maroon coloured hair.I was looking at myself in the mirror as I saw something move in front of my window.  
I heard something flap.  
I opened my window curiously, looked outside just to see a strange man sitting in the tree in front of my room.  
He had dark hair and blue eyes, he was quite handsome.  
'May I intrude?', he asked.  
Surprised by the whole deal, the only thing I could do was nod.  
His eyes were mesmerizing.  
'Come in.'  
When I now think of it, I can't even remember when I had made the decision to let this stranger into my home. At that moment, it felt like the sole right thing to do.  
'Who are you?', I questioned.  
Even though I thought he was attractive I wouldn't abandon my own safety.  
The stranger's eyes lacked emotion,there was something alluring about them which made me feel like I was being hypnotized.  
'My name is Haruka Nanase. You don't have to tell me your name though, I already know who you are.'  
I could feel his clear voice sending shivers down my spine.  
'But how-', he shut me up by gently placing his finger on my lips. Then it started to dawn on me. He was one of them. They finally found me.  
I watched him,taking in every single one of his movements. I felt like the prey watching its killer.I knew he was trouble, knew I was supposed to stay away from the likes of him.  
I had grown up knowing to stay away from such creatures.  
Yet I neither wanted to run nor planned on screaming for help.  
Watching this beautiful creature was far more interesting than everything my current life had to offer.  
I was tired of being stuck in this big mansion all by myself, just to keep me save from the vampires who lusted after my blood.  
I knew I was their prey. I had known for a long time now.  
At least I wanted to be able to choose which vampire would be the death of me and this one seemed perfectly fine.  
A wicked smile graced my lips.  
'I know what you're here for, Haru.'  
He furrowed his brows upon hearing the nickname I just gave him out of a whim.  
I unbuttoned my shirt,revealing my pale,naked skin.  
'I still want to introduce myself. My name is Rin Matsuoka.'  
Haruka stared at me, seemingly surprised.  
'You're not going to scream?Or throw garlic and crucifixes at me?'  
I chuckled.  
'That sounds more like my father or my mother. I'm beyond that, I don't fear you anymore.'  
Licking my lips, I mustered him.  
He was a bit smaller than I was,but was well built.  
'Wanna get started?'  
He blinked in confusion.  
'If you say so?'  
I laughed.  
'I'm done with this life, I have no one who would truly miss me.' I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
For a moment, the vampire's face looked sad.  
'Then everything is settled.'  
'By all means, lead the way.' Taking my hand into his he lead me to my bed. After opening the curtains he motioned me to sit down. I sat down without any complaints.  
'This will hurt. Unless-,' his voice died down.  
'Unless what?', I questioned, curious by his uncharacteristic change of behaviour.  
'Never mind. Let's keep going.'  
I was still curious, but didn't want to ask any further.  
He gently pushed me onto the bed, so now I was lying there on my back, Haruka sitting on my hips.  
I could hear my heart beating faster and faster, trying to do its best in its last moments.  
Looking up, I saw him coming closer.  
Now I could even smell him. His scent was driving me insane. My breathing was jagged.  
I had no idea what to expect. Would it be painful?  
Then his lips made contact with my neck. Until now, this still felt good.  
I waited for the pain to come. Nothing happened. My heart beat steadily in my chest. We stayed like this for a moment.  
Suddenly,I felt a change in position. Haruka opened his mouth. I could feel his fangs pierce my skin.  
An estranged sound left my lips. The pain dominated my entire being. Feeling myself grow weaker, I saw my entire life flashing before my eyes. I didn't regret anything.  
Then I saw light, a pang of desire and then everything went black. I was surrounded by darkness, feeling Haruka accompanying me in my journey through the night.  
I heard a distant scream, perhaps my sister who had unexpectedly returned home.  
When I woke up again I found myself lying in a bed. On a chair next to me sat Haruka. I was confused. Shouldn't I be dead by now?  
'How am I still alive?'  
He stared at me.  
'That depends on your definition of the word “alive”.'  
I moved my hand to my heart and waited for my usual heartbeat.  
Even after a whole minute, there was nothing. Only silence.  
Lifting my head, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.  
''What happened?'  
He handed me a mirror that had been sitting on his lap for a while. Our hands brushed for a second and I was filled by a warm feeling.  
As I looked into the mirror I was genuinely surprised.  
Skin as bright as the moonlight, eyes as red as blood. I was never the kind of person to describe myself as beautiful but this time, I'd reconsider. I was truly astonished.  
'What happened?', I repeated myself.  
Haruka looked at me, I wasn't able to recognize his expression.  
' You are my soulmate. I couldn't kill you, so I turned you instead. You're a vampire now.' Taking my hand he planted a soft kiss on top of it.  
'You can choose the way you want to live now. No one's restricting you. You don't have to stay with me.'  
I looked at him as he was kneeling in front of me, my hand still in his.  
His expression screamed 'Don't leave me alone!'.  
He looked sad and I knew he didn't want me to go away. I also didn't want to leave.  
I smiled at him and kissed his cheek tenderly.  
'I want to stay with you.'  
Haruka lookes surprised. He stood up and suddenly hugged me tightly.  
'Could you really do that?'  
I buried my face in his neck and placed a kiss.  
'I would really love to do so.'


End file.
